


I’m yours

by quarkocean



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	I’m yours

ACT00  
不属于自己的东西始终不能有真正的归宿。  
遗失的东西也将短暂的青春化为空白。  
相爱的时候不需要理由，那么结束的时候同样不需要理由。

DON’T TELL ME THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG,  
UNTIL I DIE.

YOU KNOW I’M YOURS.  
SO FINALLY WE’LL BE THERE.

ACT01  
“刚刚认识不二的时候，还没有现在这么高吧。”  
是日，练习的时候，不知为何手塚忽然冒出这句话来。居然还顺手摸摸不二的头，看得叫人暧昧极了。  
“真不是部长的风格。”菊丸凑近桃城说道。  
“你们在干什么。”手塚如同幽灵般出现在两人身后。  
“想偷懒吗？”  
“啊，部长…….这个、那个。”  
“罚跑10圈。”  
“部长！”  
“再加罚50圈，现在就去！”不由分说。  
不二在那里偷笑，龙马也是带着笑意。  
手塚慢慢走到训练场中间，“巡回赛要开始了，大家一起努力吧！”  
“好！”

“看到大家充满干劲真是好呢~~~”菊丸像醉酒了一样，带着可爱的语气说道。  
“这是肯定的。距上次巡回赛已经过了一年多了，半决赛输给了冰帝。”  
“啊，这是新出的寿司，尝尝吧。”河村端上盘子。  
“迹部那家伙依然强势呀。”大石皱起眉。  
“你害怕了么？”只见手塚优雅的夹起一块生鱼片和着酱汁入口。  
“好吃。”  
不二在一旁，嘴角露出不一般的笑容。  
“不管怎么说，我们全力以对。”

ACT02  
一年一度的巡回赛在万众期待下，拉开帷幕。  
这次的分组形式采用队长抽签。  
迹部老远就看到了手塚，“还好吧。”  
“嗯，冰帝在你的带领下越来越强呢。”  
“那青学呢，越前那小子也变强了。”  
“这都是上次你……”  
“请冰帝部长抽签。”  
“哦，对不起。”于是他便留下自信的背影离手塚远去，手塚只能看着他。  
目光交汇之处，还有不二的焦虑。

“啊，又是在半决赛碰上冰帝。”看着赛程表，菊丸抱着头，装成一副的哭诉样子。  
“部长。”  
“以冰帝的个性，他们会决心一路赢到底，不会给任何人喘息的机会。”越前缓缓说道。

“不二，下一次比赛，你先出场吧。”手塚全然不理会队员的话。  
“可是……”除了不二，大家对这一决定感到十分不解。  
“好吧。”不二站起来，眼睛的弧度一直没变，“只是到时能借一下手塚你的球拍么。”  
“没问题。”  
手塚套上外衣，“那么就到这里吧。”

ACT03  
回家之前，手塚故意绕了远路，来到训练馆。  
“你来了，手塚。”馆长是个挺和蔼的老先生，他凑近手塚，“迹部也在呢。”  
“哦。”  
进去时迹部在休息，似乎看到手塚就来劲了。  
“打一局，怎么样？”  
“乐意奉陪。”  
但即使是小小的练习，迹部取胜的决心仍然是如此明显，他的王者之气要如何掩盖。  
“你怎么拉！”迹部狂吼着回球。  
手塚不答话，或许是很久以前就开始有这种所谓的牵绊。  
见对方不回话，迹部的傲气渐渐助长，  
简单的练习有时候就像比赛那般激烈。

手塚感到呼吸有些急促，最近的小感冒一直没好。还有手肘的伤，精心治疗后，医生提醒他要休息。  
“精彩的比赛啊。”馆主看着两个少年的样子，举起清酒。  
“他会使出圆舞曲么。”  
“呀，不二你怎么来了。”  
“我是来找手塚的，他不太对劲。”“不过，还是算了吧。”  
“我下一次再来。”

手塚觉得全身难过发烧发烫，整个人想要被一股巨大的洪流吞没。但即便处于如此势态，他认真地回击迹部的每个球。  
“不行了吧。”手塚左手的拍子突然滑到地上。  
“你怎么了。”迹部连忙叫馆主拿来一些冰块。  
“你是笨蛋啊。”  
“不用像我那么拼命的。”  
“你手肘的伤不是要很久才会好的？”  
笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋。  
“你呢？”手塚淡淡地对迹部微笑。  
“我？”  
“我们背负的是什么，永远是对立的。”  
“刚刚认识的时候，还没有念中学，不过你就说过要称霸全国。”  
“而我的愿望也正是如此。”  
迹部小心的帮手塚敷上冰，皮肤之间有偶尔的摩擦。  
汗水结合在一起，沿着手塚手臂漂亮的弧线滴落在地上。  
“好熟练的手势。”馆长在一旁说道。  
“队里有很多人都太拼命，所以我一直帮他们……”  
迹部看了眼手塚，他也定定的看着他。

ACT04  
“你还是喜欢喝松露汁啊，奢侈的家伙。”手塚平躺在草地上，左边是迹部。  
“那个时候，你就喜欢这片草地，为什么？”  
“往这个方向是青学，往那个方向是冰帝。”  
“什么意思？”  
手塚坐起身来，用力拍了拍迹部的肩，“别担心我，好好带着你的队伍走到最后。”  
“我们在半决赛见。”  
没有告别，手塚就这样离开他，空气里的尘埃因为这些微不足道的语句而凝结而分裂。  
“这家伙…….”

距离正式比赛，还有五天。

ACT05  
“少爷有人找您。”  
迹部合上心爱的歌德诗集，疑心是谁破坏了他的心情。  
“你好。”  
“不二。”

……  
……爱有几种表达方式？  
……sa，不知道，不过有轰轰烈烈的要死要活的也会有默默付出的那种。  
……如果是你，会选择哪个？  
……我？如果是我，大概会选择默默付出吧。  
……即使没有回报也……  
……无所谓啊。  
……

‘默默付出’也是不二的选择吧。

“你找我什么事？”  
“半决赛，手塚不会出赛，我会和你打。”  
“那么确定？”  
“他的手已经不行了，昨天你应该全看出来了。”  
“不错。”  
“如果我赢的话……”  
迹部开始用他的双眼仔细看着眼前的少年，不逃过一丝肌肉的抽动。  
“如果我赢的话，请你不要再和手塚见面了，每次手塚看到你都很难过，大家都知道的。”  
“如果我赢了呢。”自尊不容迹部就此服输。  
“你不会赢的。”  
不二竟用他的眼睛直视迹部，所绽放的光芒连迹部都无法揣测他的心理。  
“我说完了，正选赛见吧。”

不二，他究竟是怎样一个人呢。ACT06  
还有两天就会开始的正选赛。

“真巧，手塚。”  
“居然会在冰帝前碰上。”“你的拥护者呢？”  
“只有我一个人，穴户、忍足都不在。”“嗯，这样。”手塚准备调转单车往反方向走。  
“呐。”迹部反握手塚的左手，“我可以为你放弃一些东西，即使是遭到全世界的唾弃。”  
“但是我也有不可能放弃的东西，你明白。”  
迹部充满感伤的回头看着冰帝，“我和他们是有约定的……”  
手塚突然不知道说什么才好。  
“你什么时候，能为我放弃呢？”  
“我听不懂你说的。”  
“你……”  
手塚回过头，“那天我对你说的话，你忘了吗？”  
“你是冰帝200人的王。200人的神。只有你才能带领他们称霸全国，实现梦想。”  
“我们是对手，不是同盟。”  
“我的意思，你明白吗？”  
手塚轻轻松开迹部的手，“希望能看到你的圆舞曲。”  
消失了，连阴影也消失了。  
只遗落迹部一个人的狂傲。

ACT07  
一路从正选赛走过来，似乎比队员们预想的还要顺利，本以为是相当强劲的对手，都不在话下。  
“乾，你的数据有问题噢。”连打两场的不二擦了擦汗，不顾形象的大口喝下乾特治果汁。  
“部长，不二君有些反常呀，这样体力透支，怎么能坚持到最后？”桃城担心道。  
手塚不回答，径直走到不二面前，“你休息下，换上菊丸。”  
“好吧。”不二细心的把拍子收进袋子里。  
手塚看在眼里，但无法表达他当下的心情。

“半决赛——青学VS冰帝。”  
迹部等待这一时刻已经太久，他华丽的脱下外衣，指向全场。  
“沉醉在本少爷的美技中吧。”这句话简直点燃了全场，少女们都在为这样一个少年而尖叫。

手塚一声不响的去打开袋子拿球拍，突然他觉得手肘像是裂开的感觉，并且这种痛沿着神经向全身送达。  
手塚跪倒在地上。  
“部长！”  
另一边，迹部看到手塚不对劲，想去看个究竟，却无法做到。  
绝对不能弃冰帝于不顾！

“我来代替你吧。”越前也紧张起来。，“更改还来得及。”  
“我…….没事。”手塚边喘气边试图握紧拍子。  
“你在逞强么。”不二从人群中走出来。“我会打赢他的。”  
手塚温和的摇摇头，视线却不曾移至不二。  
“不二！”“抱歉，我有话要对不二说，请裁判等一下。”只剩下不二和手塚。  
面前的少年已经长高了不少，风自由的摆动衣角，“我……从一开始想保护的人，就只有你而已。”  
“所以，你去……我也料到了。”  
不二皱起眉，“难道说你…….”  
“你和迹部是有约定的吧。”  
“Tezuka…….”

不二只能深深的看着手塚，开始的哨声就要响起，他不想在他的眼睛里看到别的什么东西，加油鼓励也好。  
现在他只要一句话。  
迹部在网的另一边看向手塚，同样是无奈和别样的毅然决然。  
不二握紧了手塚的球拍，睁开他的眼睛，  
“呐，手塚。”  
你说我会赢吗？

会吗？

END, AND TO BE END.  
2007-7-5

FT：我是觉得已经到抽风状态，如果没有迹部、手塚，我是不可能写下去的。结果并没有那么重要，即使迹部赢了，或是不二赢了，他们还是会继续相互深爱彼此。


End file.
